


The Wolf that whispered into Stiles' Heart | TRADUCCIÓN.

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Scott McCall, Alive Laura Hale, Deputy Laura Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Mute! Stiles, Protective Derek, Scott is a Good Friend, Soulmates, Temporary Mute Stiles, Wolf Derek Hale, Wolf! Derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN
Summary: Traducción al español de la obra de ElStark "The Wolf that whispered into Stiles' Heart".Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629990—¿No tienes una manada? —Stiles le pregunta. Para entonces ha descubierto que el lobo es en realidad un macho. —Quiero decir, los lobos se mueven en manadas, ¿verdad? Los lobos solitarios no perduran. Lo leí ayer. —Dice mientras ambos están tumbados sobre las hojas caídas en el lugar secreto de Stiles en el bosque. Derek se lame la cara y Stiles se ríe. —¿Esa es tu forma de decirme que soy tu manada? —Derek lame de nuevo su nariz, haciendo que la cara del chico se arrugue. —Ugh. ¡Asqueroso, amigo! —Se limpia la cara cubierta de baba con la manga y luego le da al lobo una mirada puntiaguda. —No soy un lobo, deberías haberte dado cuenta, ya sabes, no tengo exactamente pelaje y no gruño y no tengo ojos brillantes… —Añade inclinándose para mirarlos más de cerca. —¿Se supone que tienes ese tipo de ojos? No pude encontrar nada sobre lobos y ojos brillantes en Internet.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	The Wolf that whispered into Stiles' Heart | TRADUCCIÓN.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wolf that whispered into Stiles' Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629990) by [ElStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElStark/pseuds/ElStark). 



Stiles no ha hablado desde la noche en que murió su madre.

El primer año fue el peor.

El sheriff sintió que había perdido, no solo a su esposa sino también a su hijo. La casa que se había llenado con la voz balbuceante de su hijo y la risa de su esposa se había vuelto silenciosa y vacía. Y John nunca se había sentido tan solo en toda su vida.

Las noches eran los únicos momentos del día en que escuchaba a su hijo hacer algo de ruido, cuando Stiles gritaba para despertarse de las pesadillas.

Pesadillas que el Sheriff había intentado varias veces que Stiles las compartiera con él.

Cuando eso no funcionó, durante los primeros meses, John intentó que Stiles hablase llevándolo a especialistas. Eso tampoco funcionó, ya que todos decían lo mismo: “Para ayudar, necesitamos que el paciente coopere, que haga algo, que hable”. Quiso gritarles que ese era el maldito problema en primer lugar, pero en cambio llevaría a su hijo a casa y tendría una conversación unidireccional con él.

Eventualmente dejó de intentar, eligiendo creer, tener esperanza, que Stiles comenzaría a hablar por su cuenta, cuando hubiera estado listo.

Han pasado seis años sin que el sheriff haya escuchado la voz de su hijo.

Las pesadillas han cesado tras el primer año, y aunque se alegró por el bien de su hijo, también lamenta el hecho de que ahora no puede oír ningún sonido que salga de la boca de su hijo.

\- - - 

Derek Hale ha vivido en Nueva York desde el día en que casi toda su familia fue quemada viva por su ex-psicótica-novia.

Su hermana mayor, Laura, decidió quedarse atrás y, mientras tanto, se ha convertido en Oficial Adjunto del Sheriff del Departamento del Sheriff del Condado de Beacon. Además demolió y reconstruyó la casa de su familia.

Cuando él se fue, ella no intentó detenerlo, sabiendo que necesitó su tiempo para sanar y que eventualmente regresaría a casa.

Ha llegado el momento y ahora Derek está de vuelta en Beacon Hills.

\- - - 

A Stiles le gusta pasar las tardes después de la escuela en la propiedad de Hale.

Lo ha hecho desde que Laura habló con él por primera vez. Hay algo en ella, en la forma en que nunca lo ha mirado con lástima o fastidio cuando él no responde. La primera vez que pasaron tiempo juntos fue solo un par de meses después de la muerte de su madre, y después de que hubiera ocurrido el fuego de los Hale; Stiles estaba sentado en el banco frente a la oficina de su padre, esperando a que terminara con algún caso cuando Laura se sentó a su lado y se quejó de que algún otro ayudante estaba siendo un dolor de cabeza. Ella se sentó allí y había hablado. Stiles se sorprendió. Incluso si solo tuviera diez años en ese momento, sabía sobre el incendio que mató a casi toda su familia, y nunca hubiera esperado que ella fuera tan abierta... Y luego, justo antes de que saliera su padre, Laura lo miró a los ojos y le dedicó una suave sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban con empatía y comprensión tanto que él podría haber comenzado a llorar de nuevo, pero luego le apretó la mano y se levantó, dejándolo en la segura compañía de su padre.

Después de eso, Laura ha sido prácticamente todo lo que tiene, tanto que parece y es una amiga. En la escuela, no muchos niños están interesados en invertir tiempo tratando de forjar una amistad con un niño mudo, no cuando pueden fácilmente hacerse amigos de todos los demás niños normales. A Stiles no le importa, no quiere pasar tiempo con nadie que no sea su padre o Laura de todos modos, así que ... Realmente no le ha importado nunca.

Como de costumbre, Stiles camina por la propiedad de Laura, pensando en cuántas personas han intentado que hable a lo largo de los años. Piensa que tal vez sea por el hecho de que su padre es el sheriff y que tal vez esa gente imaginó que si hacen esto por él, su padre les daría algún tipo de recompensa. Stiles resopla divertido.

Y luego se le cae la cara, porque después de todo eso no estaría tan lejos de ser posible.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Stiles se sobresalta de sus pensamientos por la dura demanda.

—Esto es propiedad privada. —El hombre de cabello oscuro continúa y Stiles lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos como un ciervo capturado por linternas. —¿Bien? —Pregunta de nuevo cuando Stiles no se mueve. —¿ El gato te comió la lengua?

Ante eso, Stiles se estremece visiblemente dando un paso atrás. Realmente no debería haberlo hecho, no es como si no estuviera acostumbrado a la expresión que usa el matón ocasional al que le encanta atormentarlo de vez en cuando, pero hay algo en este hombre que lo inquieta hasta el fondo.

—¡Derek! —Llega la voz de Laura, y Stiles aprovecha la distracción momentánea del hombre para huir de la escena y correr a casa. Laura golpea a su hermano en el brazo. —¡Qué diablos, Derek! ¿No sabes quién es? —Cuando él le ofrece una mirada interrogante, ella se pellizca el puente de la nariz y suspira. —Ese es el hijo del sheriff. ¿Stiles? Su madre murió hace seis años, no ha vuelto a hablar desde entonces.

Su hermana lo mira de una manera que de alguna manera transmite todas las emociones que ambos han sentido después del incendio. Ella está tratando de hacerle entender. Pero ella no tiene por qué hacerlo, porque tan pronto como el viento se levanta y él capta el olor del chico, su corazón todavía late en sus oídos, Derek se queda sin aliento en la garganta y es todo lo que puede hacer para no correr tras él y abrazarlo. Su rostro se balancea cuando la comprensión de lo que significa lo agarra.

—¿Qué? —Laura pregunta captando el movimiento y captando el aumento de los latidos del corazón de su hermano.

Derek niega con la cabeza bruscamente. —Nada. —Se gira, pero su hermana lo detiene agarrándolo de la muñeca.

—Derek, ¿qué? —Pregunta de nuevo apretando su agarre sobre él.

Libera su muñeca y repite la palabra. —Nada. —Cuando ella parece que va a insistir, él agrega: —Solo. Déjalo, por favor.

Laura considera brevemente usar su estado alpha para hacer que hable, pero se aparta del pensamiento. Su hermano en realidad ha usado por favor, así que decide que le dará un poco de espacio.

\- - - 

Al día siguiente, Stiles no va a la propiedad Hale.

Laura está inquieta y envía miradas sucias a Derek cada vez que él la mira. Derek la ignora y continúa fingiendo que se está concentrando lo suficiente como para leer el libro que tiene en su regazo, reprimiendo su propia decepción.

Después de un tiempo, Laura se va anunciando que va a ir a la casa de los Stilinski para arreglar esto. Y Derek se rinde, de la única forma que sabe.

\- - - 

Stiles está seguro de que si no encuentra algo que hacer en este momento, trepará por las paredes aburrido. Lo único que quiere es ir a casa de Laura y caminar por el bosque un rato, como hace todos los días, escuchar el crujir de las hojas bajo sus pies, el aleteo de un pájaro que pasa cerca y ver a los ciervos comiendo. Todo eso lo tranquiliza de una manera que no sabe cómo explicar, pero que ha llegado a necesitar. Pero después de ayer siente que la paz que siempre ha sentido al estar en sintonía con el bosque a su alrededor se ha hecho añicos, y en su lugar cada vez que Stiles piensa en el bosque, su corazón late como loco y sus palmas empiezan a sudar, y todo por culpa de ese tipo, Derek, el hermano de Laura.

Stiles suspira y se acuesta en su cama. Está haciendo una lista mental sobre las posibles cosas que podría hacer para que pase el tiempo cuando suena el timbre. Se sienta y espera a que se vaya quien sea. Los latidos de su corazón empiezan a golpear contra su caja torácica por los nervios.

—Stiles, soy yo, Laura. —Stiles suspira aliviado y baja las escaleras. Abre la puerta y es recibido con una bolsa de papas fritas en la cara. —¿Ofrenda de paz? —Pregunta ella y él quiere decirle que no ha hecho nada malo o tal vez inventar una excusa por su ausencia, porque después de todo, Derek es su hermano, y dando a entender que le tiene miedo no debe ser algo agradable. Pero Stiles no ha hablado desde que tenía diez años, así que simplemente toma la bolsa y abre la puerta más para dejarla entrar.

Laura va a la sala y se queda allí un rato, dándole la espalda. Se ve nerviosa casi como si estuviera alterada y Stiles frunce el ceño, porque nunca la ha visto así. Ella siempre ha sido el retrato de la confianza en sí misma a sus ojos.

—Stiles. —Dice ella volviéndose hacia el joven. —Estoy tan avergonzada, lo siento por lo de ayer. —Laura se sienta en el sofá, Stiles hace lo mismo sentado en el otro extremo. —Derek no quiso asustarte, no sabía quién eras. —Se gira para mirarlo todavía con la mirada de disculpa en su rostro. —Derek puede ser intimidante a veces. —Frunce el ceño y luego resopla, soltando una carcajada cuando Stiles arquea una ceja. —Está bien, es así casi todo el tiempo, pero es bueno, lo juro.

Ella se acerca un poco más a Stiles y toma sus manos entre las suyas. —Puedes venir cuando quieras, de hecho te extrañé, ¿sabes? —Stiles sonríe haciendo que Laura le devuelva la sonrisa. —Y no te preocupes por Derek, él pasa todo el tiempo en su habitación leyendo de todos modos. Casi no lo verás. —Ella lo tranquiliza dándole un apretón, Stiles le devuelve el apretón y Laura sonríe más ampliamente: —Entonces, ¿te veré mañana?

Stiles sonríe y asiente e internamente deja escapar un suspiro de alivio. No sabe qué habría pasado si le hubieran obligado a alejarse un día más de la propiedad Hale. Realmente no tiene idea de dónde viene la necesidad de ir allí, pero siempre ha estado. Recuerda que su padre le dijo una vez que descubrió a dónde iba por las tardes después de la escuela, que incluso cuando era muy pequeño y apenas podía caminar, Stiles siempre se había ahogado en el bosque. Y sus padres siempre tenían que vigilarlo cada vez que pasaban por la Reserva.

Es sacado de su ensueño cuando Laura se pone de pie y le da un beso en la frente.

Es una cosa fácil de hacer, ella siempre lo hace. No sabe cómo explicarlo, pero desde que ha visto al chico de aspecto destrozado en la estación del Sheriff, se sintió inexplicablemente atraída por él. Claro, ella sabe por lo que él ha pasado con la muerte de su madre y sabe que probablemente podría explicarlo con esa razón, en su dolor mutuo por una familia perdida, pero siempre se sintió más que eso. Ella suspira mientras le revuelve el pelo deseando una vez más que su madre siga viva para preguntarle cuál es ese sentimiento. Ella lo habría sabido.

Stiles la acompaña a la puerta. —Te veré mañana, niño. —Dice de nuevo y Stiles la tranquiliza con una sonrisa, no podría estar lejos tanto tiempo de todos modos, piensa y de repente Laura sonríe y se marcha. Stiles la mira boquiabierto, sin saber si realmente lo ha dicho o si Laura de alguna manera le ha leído la mente.

Después de eso, no siente que debe volver a esconderse en su habitación, por lo que toma su chaqueta y decide dar un paseo, solo para estar al aire libre. Está casi tentado a ir a casa de Laura. Después de todo dijo que lo ha extrañado... Él niega con la cabeza. Está oscureciendo y su padre tendría un derrame cerebral si no ve a Stiles en casa cuando regresara de su turno.

Stiles siempre se esfuerza por estar en casa y cocinar algo saludable cuando su papá está en casa para cenar. Él desea que de alguna manera se compense, aunque sea un poco, por no poder ser un niño normal.

Stiles ha estado mirando fijamente sus pies que ocasionalmente desaparecen bajo la gruesa capa de hojas en el suelo todo el tiempo que ha estado pensando, así que es más que justificable que cuando mira hacia arriba y ve un par de ojos mirándolo, tropieza hacia atrás y cae de culo.

Mira fijamente al lobo negro al borde del claro.

Los ojos azules del lobo mirando a Stiles.

Stiles parpadea, sin saber si está soñando o qué. Eso es... ¡Es un maldito lobo! Una parte de su cerebro le recuerda que es imposible porque no hay lobos en esta parte de California. Es imposible. Pero, de nuevo, está mirando uno.

Esto probablemente dice algo sobre el instinto de conservación de Stiles. Porque está más sorprendido que asustado. Lo que no debería ser así, porque eso es un lobo, y los lobos son depredadores. Y vaya, ¿cuántas veces puede decir lobo? Bueno, no lo dice, piensa.

Tiene un lobo frente a él y todo lo que puede hacer es mirar. Ojos azules. Vaya, está bien, esos ojos azules son fascinantes. Entonces, tal vez, no se le puede culpar. Por mirar. ¿Se supone que los lobos tienen ese tipo de ojos? Casi jura que en realidad brillan.

Finalmente y muy lentamente, se levanta hasta estar completamente de pie, y acaricia con cuidado las hojas y la suciedad que se le pega a los pantalones y la chaqueta, siempre manteniendo contacto visual con el lobo. No parece que vaya a atacar a Stiles. Simplemente está mirándolo, y Stiles está aún más confundido. Entonces, por supuesto, debido a que él es el peor en lo que respecta a decisiones sensatas, no peligrosas, da un paso tentativo hacia el lobo.

El lobo inmediatamente se tambalea hacia atrás, como si Stiles hubiera salido de alguna barrera invisible, y Stiles se congela. El lobo lo mira, Stiles ni siquiera se atreve a respirar, y luego desaparece.

Los latidos del corazón de Stiles resuenan en sus oídos y corre.

\- - - 

Stiles está picoteando las verduras al vapor que ha preparado para él y su padre, completamente distraído por un conjunto muy específico de ojos azules y brillantes.

—Tú eres que prepara estas cosas. —Dice su padre señalando a Stiles con el tenedor. —Eres el culpable si no te gusta comerlo, yo daría todo por esas grandes hamburguesas grasientas.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco y trata de reunir su mirada más severa entrecerrando los ojos a su padre.

John resopla y murmura: —Está bien, está bien, me comeré mis verduras. —Se llena la boca y muestra su plato vacío a su hijo. Stiles sonríe con orgullo y John niega con la cabeza, levantándose para lavar los platos.

Cuando termina, su hijo todavía está picoteando su comida aparentemente perdido en su cabeza. Algo profundo dentro de él se aprieta cuando casi se acerca a él para decirle que lo que sea que lo esté preocupando, Stiles siempre puede hablarlo con él. En cambio, deja caer un beso en la cabeza de su hijo.

—Sea lo que sea, estoy seguro de que lo resolverás. —Stiles lo mira. —Si necesitas ayuda, escríbeme una carta, te prometo que haré lo mejor que pueda para ayudarte.

La sonrisa que le da su hijo, se siente como si estuviera rompiendo algo dentro de él y volviendo a armarlo. John lo abraza un poco incómodo dadas sus posiciones, él de pie y Stiles todavía sentado en la mesa del comedor, con un brazo rodeando los hombros de Stiles y su boca haciendo cosquillas en la oreja de su hijo.

—Te amo, niño. —Stiles asiente, y John lo sabe, esa es la forma en que su hijo le dice que él también lo ama.

\- - - 

Al día siguiente, Stiles, como era de esperar, está aburrido de su mente durante su clase de historia, y por eso, está mirando por la ventana a las nubes y soñando despierto con volar hasta allí para tomar una siesta en una de ellas; se ven particularmente suaves hoy, y solo pensar en eso hace que sus ojos se caigan. No importa el hecho científico de que en realidad no podría dormir con ellos. Stiles quiere-

Lentamente se endereza y fija los ojos en la mancha negra que hay justo al borde del claro. Su corazón comienza a golpear su pecho, el punto negro se acerca un poco más, lo suficiente para que Stiles lo reconozca. Algo cálido se esparce dentro de él y de repente se ve atrapado por la necesidad de salir hacia él.

Ha pasado toda la noche pensando en su encuentro con el lobo de ojos azules, revolviéndose en su cama una y otra vez, y ahora está aquí. De nuevo.

La suerte debe estar a su lado, porque justo cuando está a punto de ponerse de pie y escribir en una nota que necesita ir al baño, suena el timbre y todos comienzan a salir del aula, mientras el maestro grita recordatorios de último momento sobre el trabajo pendiente para el lunes.

Stiles sale corriendo. Y luego su corazón se hunde, porque no puede ver al lobo por ningún lado. Justo cuando está a punto de dar la vuelta y volver a entrar, detecta un movimiento justo detrás de la línea de árboles y luego un destello azul. Camina la distancia restante con cautela, no porque tenga miedo, sino para tener cuidado de no asustar al animal. Se detiene a un par de metros de distancia, aliviado de que esta vez el lobo elija esconderse parcialmente detrás de un árbol en lugar de huir.

Haciendo acopio de valor, Stiles da otro paso más cerca, y así sucesivamente hasta que prácticamente casi se cierne sobre el lobo. El lobo negro no se mueve, solo sigue mirando intensamente a Stiles, casi con curiosidad por ver qué va a hacer Stiles.

Stiles se lame los labios y siente que los latidos de su corazón se aceleran aún más mientras, tentativamente, lleva una mano hacia la parte superior de la cabeza del lobo. Luego se detiene. Se supone que debes acercarte a un animal desde abajo, para que no se sienta amenazado, o así su cerebro le recuerda sacar fragmentos de información que leyó o escuchó a través de los años. Así que se agacha, hasta que está al nivel del lobo. Su aliento se detiene, porque estos son ojos realmente azules brillantes. Y luego su mano casi trabaja por sí sola mientras se enreda en el pelaje negro.

Lo primero que Stiles registra con no poca sorpresa es que es suave. Y luego Stiles se inclina hacia él. De repente, sintiendo más. Y casi llora cuando todo tipo de emociones parecen caer sobre él.

Pasa un rato cuando se da cuenta de que el lobo también está lloriqueando, su hocico enterrado en el hueco del cuello de Stiles, mordiéndolo allí, mientras Stiles se agarra a su cuello, abrazándolo fuerte. Se siente como reencontrarse con un amigo. No. Algo más. Alguien importante después de estar mucho tiempo separados. Como si finalmente hubiera encontrado una pieza perdida de un rompecabezas que no se ha dado cuenta de que estaba tratando de resolver. Y una parte de Stiles piensa que es ridículo, porque esto es un lobo -y Dios mío, en realidad está abrazando a un lobo- pero así es como se siente, y es glorioso.

Inhala, hundiendo su rostro en el pelaje del lobo, y le hace cosquillas, además huele a suelo del bosque, invierno y hogar. Y Stiles se rompe, sintiéndose completamente crudo y expuesto como nunca antes, nunca así. Pero se siente bien, de alguna manera saber que está bien ahora, que ya no está solo.

El lobo está tratando de hacer que se suelte girando su hocico hacia el interior del cuello de Stiles, liberándose del agarre del niño, y luego lame las lágrimas de Stiles. Stiles lo deja, frunciendo la nariz más por la sensación de cosquilleo que por sentirse asqueado, que en su mente piensa que debería estarlo, pero por alguna razón, no lo está ni un poco.

Después de un rato, el lobo se inclina hacia atrás y Stiles lo observa mirándolo casi satisfecho y orgulloso de su obra. Stiles suelta una carcajada ante el pensamiento y se rasca detrás de la oreja.

—Eres un lobo raro, ¿lo sabías?

Stiles no está seguro de si lo ha imaginado, pero está casi seguro de que ve los ojos del lobo abrirse durante medio segundo, y solo entonces se da cuenta de que realmente ha hablado.

Stiles ha hablado después de seis años. A un lobo. Pero eso no es de lo que Stiles está un poco extraño. No, de nuevo, Stiles dice "lobo raro" probándolo, solo para escuchar el sonido de su voz. Y no es su voz.

Bueno, no es como si recuerde cómo era de todos modos. Él piensa que tiene sentido, ya que la última vez que habló tenía diez años, y su voz todavía tenía el sonido de niño; ahora tiene dieciséis años y que suena un poco áspero, la garganta en realidad rasca un poco, sus cuerdas vocales no se han sido utilizadas. Se vuelve hacia el lobo de nuevo y frunce el ceño.

—Mi voz suena extraña. —Dice, y luego se ríe, sintiéndose mareado y esperanzado. —Estoy hablando. —Le dice al lobo. —En realidad estoy hablando... palabras.

El lobo le da un cabezazo, probablemente por la estupidez que acaba de decir, y Stiles se ríe de nuevo cayendo al suelo del bosque. El lobo también se acuesta, apoyando su hocico en el pecho de Stiles y cerrando los ojos. Stiles observa las bocanadas de aire que salen de su hocico, acariciando distraídamente la parte superior de su cabeza y pensando que esto es agradable.

Y probablemente por eso se duerme para luego despertar un poco desorientado y con frío en los pies. Intenta levantarse apoyándose en los codos. El lobo se levanta de su pecho, y Stiles se estremece cuando la barrera del aire frío se llega a él.

Si el aire frío no es suficiente pista, el oscurecimiento del cielo sí, y Stiles suspira mientras se levanta. —Tengo que irme a casa. —Dice, todavía sintiéndose raro al escuchar su propia voz. El lobo también está de pie y lo mira. Stiles se encoge de hombros y comienza a caminar hacia su casa, el lobo caminando silenciosamente a su lado.

Stiles siente curiosidad por ver hasta dónde lo sigue el animal y está más que sorprendido de verlo llegar hasta los escalones del porche de su casa. Él da los pasos, pero el lobo no se mueve. Stiles abre la puerta, la mantiene abierta un rato sin dejar de mirar al lobo, y cuando éste se limita a mirarlo, la cierra. Luego la abre de nuevo y observa cómo el lobo corre de regreso al bosque.

\- - - 

Laura acaba de terminar su turno y ahora está hurgando en los gabinetes de la cocina en busca de algo de comer. Por lo general, el trabajo de Derek es preparar algo para los dos, ya que él es el que se queda en casa, pero su hermano no está por ningún lado y Laura está tratando de no romper algo con su fuerza sobrenatural, enfadada.  
Luego oye que se abre la puerta principal, y justo cuando está lista para gritarle a su hermano sobre que al menos le avise cuando salga, oye el sonido distintivo de unas patas pisando fuerte el piso de madera.

Entrecierra los ojos y camina hacia el vestíbulo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y mirando a la forma de lobo de su hermano. —¿Dónde diablos-? —Se interrumpe cuando apenas alcanza a ver el pelaje negro desapareciendo en el piso de arriba. Ella resopla molesta y vuelve a la cocina. Cuando lo vuelve a ver, él se ha duchado y se sirve tranquilamente un plato de pasta carbonara que ella ha preparado, sin mirar en su dirección.

—¿Tuviste una buena carrera? —Pregunta entrecerrando los ojos. Derek se dirige a la isla de la cocina y se sienta, le da a su hermana un encogimiento de hombros y comienza a comer. Laura estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no perder los estribos, pero cuando está a punto de hacer un comentario sarcástico, su hermano la sorprende preguntando:

—Laura, ¿qué sabes de los compañeros?

Ella lo mira inquisitivamente, pero él continúa comiendo y esperando. Ella se encoge de hombros.

—No mucho, mamá y papá eran compañeros.

—Lo sé. —Gruñe Derek. —Quiero decir, ¿tú… te dijeron cómo funciona? ¿Cómo sabes que alguien es tu pareja?

—No, mamá no llegó a decírmelo. —Dice con el ceño fruncido. —¿Por qué te preocupas por tu compañero de repente?

Derek se cierra visiblemente de nuevo y Laura se arrepiente de inmediato de su última pregunta.

—Nada, solo curiosidad.

Laura suspira. Una vez más deseando que su madre estuviera aquí para ayudarlos.

—Oye, hay un par de libros en la biblioteca, tal vez hablen sobre lo que quieres saber. —Sugiere. Derek asiente de nuevo y vuelve a comer.

Laura le cuenta cómo fue su día y Derek escucha con algún comentario ocasional, sin embargo, no dice nada sobre lo que necesita saber antes de volverse loco y Laura no pregunta. Él le dirá cuando esté listo. Eso espera.

\- - - 

Después del primer día juntos en el bosque, el lobo no se aparta de su lado hasta que llega la hora de irse a casa. Cuando Stiles sale de casa para ir a la escuela, el lobo está esperando afuera de la puerta principal si Stiles está solo, si el Sheriff tiene un turno tarde, Stiles encuentra a su nuevo amigo justo detrás de la línea de árboles, en el mismo lugar donde lo vio por primera vez. Stiles ha dejado de conducir su jeep, para caminar por el bosque en compañía del lobo, cada día empieza a hablar un poco más.

Stiles todavía no ha hablado con nadie, ni siquiera con su padre.

—No es como si no quisiera, en realidad nunca he deseado algo tanto en toda mi vida. Solo poder ir con mi papá y saludarlo cuando regrese con un 'Oye, papá' como un niño normal y decir 'Te amo' cuando él me lo diga. —Exhala un largo suspiro. —Me siento tan... ni siquiera lo sé, ansioso tal vez. Siempre estoy ansioso. —Dice volviéndose hacia el lobo. —Como si tal vez tuviera algún tipo de expectativa y me temo que no la cumpliré. Sé que no tiene sentido, pero- —Stiles gime en sus manos y se agacha en el suelo del bosque. El lobo le da un codazo en la cara cubierta con el hocico, y Stiles baja los hombros lentamente. —Solo quiero hablar con él, ¿por qué no puedo hacer eso? —Stiles le pregunta.

Y Derek quiere decir que lo hará, cuando esté listo. Que no es algo sobre lo que tenga que presionar, sino algo que tiene que suceder por sí solo, pero Derek es un lobo así que solo lame la cara de Stiles con la esperanza de transmitir lo que no puede decir o distraerlo alternativamente.

Stiles suelta una risa sorprendida cayendo hacia atrás mientras el lobo se sienta a horcajadas sobre él y continúa lamiendo. La felicidad que llena a Derek al ver a su pareja relajada y ya no tan preocupada no se puede comparar con nada más. Es algo tan puro que Derek está asombrado por el hecho de que tiene la suerte de experimentarlo.

Cuando Stiles entra a la escuela, el lobo siempre está merodeando fuera de la vista de aquellos que no miran. Stiles, sin embargo, sabe cómo y dónde mirar, por lo que siempre ve a su amigo sentado en el suelo. Probablemente debería extrañarlo, tiene un lobo acosador, pero lo hace sentir seguro. Como si el único propósito que le preocupa al lobo sea protegerlo.

\- - - 

—¿No tienes una manada? —Stiles le pregunta. Para entonces ha descubierto que el lobo es en realidad un macho. —Quiero decir, los lobos se mueven en manadas, ¿verdad? Los lobos solitarios no perduran. Lo leí ayer. —Dice mientras ambos están tumbados sobre las hojas caídas en el lugar secreto de Stiles en el bosque.  
Derek se lame la cara y Stiles se ríe.

—¿Esa es tu forma de decirme que soy tu manada? —Derek lame de nuevo su nariz, haciendo que la cara del chico se arrugue. —Ugh. ¡Asqueroso, amigo! —Se limpia la cara cubierta de baba con la manga y luego le da al lobo una mirada puntiaguda. —No soy un lobo, deberías haberte dado cuenta, ya sabes, no tengo exactamente pelaje y no gruño y no tengo ojos brillantes… —Añade inclinándose para mirarlos más de cerca. —¿Se supone que tienes ese tipo de ojos? No pude encontrar nada sobre lobos y ojos brillantes en Internet.

El lobo bufa. Honestamente, en realidad resopla. Y Stiles levanta una ceja.

—¿Qué, estás por encima de Google o algo así? —Y si Stiles no estuviera tratando de defender el honor de Internet, estaría muy preocupado de que en realidad esté discutiendo con un lobo acerca de Google.

\- - - 

Stiles después de un tiempo se acostumbra a la compañía del lobo. En realidad, más que acostumbrado, llega a necesitarlo. El lobo lo sigue a todas partes, siempre esperando fuera de la vista de los ojos de otras personas si Stiles necesita ir a un lugar concurrido o acompañarlo todo el camino si es un lugar tranquilo. Por eso, se sorprende cuando el lobo se detiene mucho más de lo necesario cuando Stiles camina hacia la estación del Departamento del Sheriff de Beacon Hills para darle la cena a su padre.

—¿Qué pasa, algo anda mal? —Pregunta a pesar de que está seguro de que todo está bien, porque de lo contrario el lobo estaría gruñendo, como esa vez que se toparon con un par de tipos borrachos que tenían aire de gente que no solo pasa el rato entre amigos y bromea cuando tenían alcohol en su sistema.

Esta vez él está sentado y mirando a Stiles, como si estuviera esperando que él se fuera y regresara. Stiles frunce el ceño.

—¿Eres como un lobo fugitivo o algo así? —Pregunta divertido agachándose frente a él. El lobo hace un gruñido bajo desde lo profundo de su pecho y azota su cola en el suelo, que es su manera –como Stiles comenzó a notar– de mostrar que está molesto. Stiles levanta las manos en un gesto apaciguador. —Bien, hazlo a tu manera. —Dice y camina solo hacia la estación. Cuando mira hacia atrás, el lobo tiene sus ojos enfocados en él. El ambiente protector saliendo de él en oleadas. Stiles no lo entiende, pero se encoge de hombros, ciertamente no es lo más extraño que este lobo ha hecho desde que lo conoció, así que... Cuando regresa, todo es normal y su lobo procede como de costumbre, siguiendo a Stiles a todas partes.

\- - - 

Laura acaba de terminar su turno y está saliendo por la puerta cuando él ve una sudadera roja familiar. Está a punto de gritar el nombre de Stiles, para poder ofrecerle un viaje a casa, pero se detiene cuando lo ve yendo hacia el bosque, y justo antes de que desaparezca detrás de ellos, ve un destello de pelaje negro. Ella reduce todos sus sentidos a ese punto y luego no tiene ninguna duda. Ese es un miembro de su manada. El único miembro de su manada.

—Derek. —Respira con una mezcla de confusión y asombro.

Y así, siente que todas las piezas encajan. Todas las veces que ha captado el aroma de Stiles en casa a pesar de que él no ha estado por un tiempo. Todas las salidas de Derek. Ella frunce el ceño. Las preguntas sobre compañeros. Sus ojos se abren cuando la comprensión finalmente la golpe. Stiles es el compañero de Derek. Por eso siempre se ha sentido atraída por él como si fuera de la familia, incluso más que eso. Él es manada. Es el compañero de su hermano.

—Oh, dios mío. —Necesita un momento y, por lo tanto, se inclina hacia el coche patrulla que está a su lado—Dios mío.

—¿Estás bien, Hale?

Laura salta al escuchar la voz del Sheriff. Ella lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos. Tu hijo. Tu hijo de dieciséis años es el compañero de mi hermano. El sheriff arquea una ceja y ella se traga el impulso de reír histéricamente.

—Sí, estoy totalmente bien. Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo. —Ella dice con una sonrisa tensa.

El sheriff asiente sonriendo, como si entendiera y no estuviera completamente extraño por su rostro boquiabierto, y se sube al coche patrulla. Cuando él se marcha, Laura sigue mirándolo con la boca abierta durante mucho tiempo, incluso después de que ya no puede ver el coche. Derek lo pasará en grande, decide. No solo su pareja es menor de edad, sino que su padre era el sheriff. Siente la risa burbujear en su garganta y esta vez no se molesta en aplastarla. Oh, ella iba a tener tanta diversión molestando a Derek.

\- - - 

No sabe cómo, pero Laura lo sabe. Ella sigue dándole esas miradas significativas cada vez que habla de Stiles –que por cierto ha aumentado a un nivel completamente nuevo–. Ella siempre habla de Stiles, pero estos días parecía que Stiles es el único tema que le interesa hablar con él.

También ha sido aún más útil para encontrarle cosas sobre el apareamiento de hombres lobo, imprimiéndole páginas y páginas de información de la tesis de algunos graduados de folklore o sacando libros de aspecto realmente antiguo de su colección especial. La colección de libros que su madre tenía la intención de hacer que leyeran solo hasta que estuvieran listos, lo que sea que eso signifique. Pero Laura los está sacando y contienen información muy útil sobre el tema, así que, debe ser el momento adecuado.

Aunque es muy obvio que le está dando pistas sobre el hecho de que lo sabe, nunca aborda el tema directamente, preguntándole al respecto. Parece que está más tratando de darle tiempo para que se lo diga él mismo. Pero Derek no sabe qué decirle, así que acepta su ayuda y le agradece en silencio al no olvidar nunca prepararle la cena cuando llega a casa del trabajo.

\- - - 

Stiles tiene un nuevo amigo.

Habla de él todo el tiempo. Derek nunca lo ha visto tan emocionado, y si es completamente honesto, está un poco celoso de que alguien más pueda poner una sonrisa así en su compañero sin ser Derek. Pero la felicidad gana a los celos porque Stiles es asombroso. Aunque a veces un poco molesto con su insistencia en que Derek lleve una corona de flores, siempre que Stiles hace una con las flores silvestres que crecen en su lugar secreto especial. Su compañero merece ser feliz. Todo el tiempo. Y si alguien puede darle eso a su pareja, incluso si no es Derek. Derek es feliz tanto como Stiles.

—Es increíble, nunca tuve un amigo, debido a... ya sabes, mi problema de no haber hablado en seis años, ¡pero parece que no tiene ningún problema con eso, en absoluto! —Stiles le dice, con los brazos volando por todas partes, mientras caminan hacia la propiedad Hale.

Stiles quiere saludar a Laura, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que la vio. Bueno, en realidad no decirle hola, pero ya sabes, pasa el rato.

—Al principio fue incómodo porque él era un estudiante nuevo y su asiento estaba frente al mío, así que se volvió hacia mí y me preguntó si tenía un bolígrafo, y juro que tenía esa mirada de cachorro perdido que era imposible de resistir, así que le di el mío a pesar de que no tenía otro, y tuve que escribir con mi lápiz todo el día, y cuando se dio cuenta estaba tan arrepentido y me preguntó por qué lo había hecho, yo solo me encogí de hombros y él sonrió, y lo juro, literalmente parecía un cachorro de labrador, adorable. Luego comenzó a preguntarme cosas, como sabes, lo que las personas normales hacen cuando intentan hacer amigos, y realmente solo quería decírselo, pero las palabras no salían, así que lo miré como estúpido y feo pescado, repitió la pregunta y luego se vio tan confundido, uf. —Stiles gime en sus manos cuando una nueva ola de vergüenza parecía inundarlo. —Y luego Emily le dijo que hablar no era exactamente lo mío, ya que no había hablado por un tiempo, y ya estaba triste y resignado cuando Scott dijo 'oh, está bien' porque eso siempre significaba que la gente comenzaba a alejarse de mí, porque siempre les pareció demasiado complicado ser amigos míos. Pero Scott sonrió de nuevo y dijo que no había ningún problema y luego se volvió para tomar su cuaderno y mi bolígrafo y luego me dijo que podía usarlo para escribir, ¡para comunicarme con él! Creo que casi lloro… Y luego, cuando fuimos a almorzar, para agradecerme el bolígrafo me dio sus papas fritas rizadas al ver que me gustaban tanto. Te lo digo, estaba destinado a ser mi amigo, incluso si no hubiera dicho o hecho todas esas cosas antes, se habría ganado su lugar como mi mejor amigo para siempre, solo por ese gesto. ¡Las papas fritas rizadas son las mejores! ¡Scott es el mejor! —Derek le golpea la pierna y Stiles cede. —Está bien, ¿tal vez es el segundo mejor? Las papas fritas rizadas son las mejores.

Derek retumba en su pecho y Stiles se ríe.

—Oh, Dios, ¿no eres un lobo celoso, eh? —Dice agachándose frente a él para rascarle detrás de las orejas. —Está bien, tienes el primer lugar honorario con las papas fritas rizadas, ¿lo suficientemente bueno para ti? —El lobo olfatea la cara de Stiles y lo toma como un sí. Cuando están en el borde del claro donde se encuentra la nueva mansión Hale, Stiles se vuelve hacia el lobo y dice: —Está bien, entonces podría estar dentro por un par de horas, Laura tiene algunos libros que me interesan mucho leer, y aunque me dijo que si quería podía llevarlos a casa, siento que no estaría bien separarlos de su casa, ¿sabes? —El lobo pone los ojos en blanco. —Sé que son libros, pero soy así de raro. Me iré por un tiempo y, a juzgar por el Camaro estacionado allí mismo, creo que ambos Hale están en casa, así que sabes que puedes ir a cazar o algo así... Estoy bastante seguro de que nunca te he visto comer algo, probablemente cazas de noche, ¿eh? —El lobo lo mira fijamente y Stiles se encoge de hombros. —Está bien, me voy a ir, nos vemos luego.

Laura abre al primer golpe, siempre lo hace. Le extrañó un poco al principio, o ella en general, ya que por alguna razón coincidente, pasa frente a la puerta justo cuando él llega, o bien sabe exactamente cuándo vendrá. Pero de cualquier manera, Stiles se acostumbró. Le gusta la rareza de Laura. Ella sonríe y deja la puerta abierta mientras se apresura a regresar a la cocina. 

—Estoy probando esta nueva receta, viniste justo cuando sonó el temporizador. —Stiles sonríe y la sigue para sentarse junto a la isla de la cocina. Cuando Laura se gira con el plato caliente todavía en sus manos, se congela mirando en algún lugar detrás de Stiles. Stiles se gira y está seguro de que la sangre abandone su rostro mientras mira al lobo parado justo en la puerta de la cocina. Inmediatamente se apresura a pararse frente a él.

—Lo juro, no es malo, es un buen lobo, sé que pasa mucho tiempo conmigo, no lastima a nadie, nunca. ¡Lo juro, por favor no grites! —Entonces Laura mira a Stiles con los ojos muy abiertos, como si fuera el extraño en toda esta imagen y él le devuelve la mirada en estado de shock. Demasiados pensamientos corren por su cabeza y no está seguro en cuál concentrarse primero.

Y luego Laura deja caer el pastel y parece que está luchando mucho por no llorar. Y lo arrastra en un abrazo. Y guau, ella es fuerte. Parece que el lobo está sintiendo la angustia de Stiles, porque ahora está empujando la rodilla de Laura y… ¿ espera qué?

Laura se ríe mientras se inclina hacia atrás y se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, le da a Stiles una sonrisa llorosa y toma su mejilla.

—No gritaré, lo prometo. —Luego, para el asombro absoluto de Stiles, Laura acaricia la cabeza del lobo y le sonríe con cariño. —Eres realmente increíble. —Ella dice, y Stiles no está seguro de si está hablando con él o con el lobo. Laura vuelve al pastel, todavía en la bandeja, que afortunadamente se ha caído sobre la encimera y no sobre el suelo, y lo gira sobre una base. —¿Quieres un pedazo? —Le pregunta entonces a Stiles, quien todavía la mira boquiabierto.

Se tambalea hacia adelante cuando el lobo, que todavía está allí, en la misma habitación que Laura, que no se está asustando en absoluto, sino que le ofrece pastel, le da un golpe en la parte posterior de la rodilla.

—Así que no estás asustada por... ¿lo conoces? —Stiles pregunta señalando al gran lobo negro que los mira con curiosidad, solo para confirmarlo. Laura sonríe y mira al lobo con una mirada de complicidad, luego vuelve a Stiles y se encoge de hombros.

—No es un extraño, es más como familia. —Dice, y Stiles está completamente desconcertado por eso. El lobo hace un ruido, casi como un bufido. Un bufido molesto azota su cola en un movimiento circular, y Laura sonríe. Stiles no tiene idea de lo que está pasando, pero luego Laura hace un gesto hacia el bonito pastel Red Velvet. —¿Quieres un poco, o no?

Stiles comienza a caminar de regreso a la isla de la cocina y dice: —Sí, por favor. —Y luego, finalmente, lo golpea. —¡Oh Dios mío! —Se detiene a medio paso y mira a Laura con los ojos muy abiertos. —¡Hablé! ¡Te he hablado! ¡Te he dicho palabras!

La sonrisa de Laura parece que le va a partir la cara por la mitad. Luego deja de fingir y salta emocionada, algo que Stiles nunca hubiera pensado en verla hacer, y regresa para abrazarlo de nuevo.

—¡Lo hiciste! Me moría por tratar de actuar con normalidad, porque obviamente no te habías dado cuenta de lo que hacías y estaba esperando a que te dieras cuenta por tu cuenta. ¡Y lo hiciste! Estás hablando totalmente y es increíble. —Stiles se ríe un poco histéricamente y le devuelve el abrazo. Como siempre, Laura siempre lo entiende.

\- - - 

Laura le da la mitad del pastel para que se lo lleve a casa, y ahora Stiles está parado en el porche justo afuera de la puerta principal. El lobo lo mira con curiosidad desde abajo, tal vez sin entender por qué Stiles dudaba tanto, o por qué sus latidos se aceleran. Finalmente, Stiles traga saliva y abre la puerta.

—¡Hola, chico! —Su padre lo saluda desde la cocina con una cuchara de madera en sus manos. —Estoy cocinando, prometo que es saludable. Bueno, tanto como la pasta puede ser, pero no es una hamburguesa grasienta o algo frito. —Su padre despotrica todo el camino que Stiles toma para caminar en la cocina y dejar el pastel. —Oh, Laura te dio-

El sheriff se corta cuando de repente Stiles lo abraza. John le da una palmada en la espalda y Stiles aprieta su agarre en la cintura, y justo cuando está a punto de preguntarle si hay algo mal, su hijo lo mira con lágrimas en los ojos y sonríe.

—Hola papá. —Dice un poco sin aliento y está bastante seguro de que se le quebró la voz al decir 'papá'. No suena en absoluto como lo había imaginado tantas veces durante todos estos años, pero su papá no parece darse cuenta. Su padre parece que ha dejado de respirar y lo mira con los ojos demasiado abiertos. —¿Papá? Por favor, no tengas un ataque al corazón por hablar, porque eso podría enviarme otros diez años de silencio, y he llegado a disfrutar el hablar-

Se interrumpe cuando ve una lágrima corriendo por el rostro de su padre y luego otra, y otra. Su padre está llorando, y en algún momento Stiles podría haber comenzado a llorar también, porque su padre enjuga una lágrima de la mejilla de Stiles con su pulgar y luego lo arrastra hacia sus brazos, sosteniéndolo cerca por un tiempo.

Derek todavía está afuera, escucha el intercambio entre padre e hijo, y siente todas las emociones de su pareja. Felicidad, alivio y una pizca de tristeza. Derek, lleno de orgullo, se marcha y decide darles un tiempo a solas.

\- - - 

Al día siguiente, Stiles le da a Scott el DVD del primer episodio de Star Wars envuelto como regalo mientras almuerzan. Scott sonríe, su adorable sonrisa de cachorro, y cuando la abre, exclama —¡Oh, gracias amigo! ¿Para qué sirve? —Stiles está a punto de hablar por primera vez en la escuela, pero Scott frunce el ceño y alcanza su mochila. —Toma. —Dice, sacando su cuaderno y un bolígrafo, viendo que esta vez Stiles no tiene uno al lado de su bandeja como de costumbre.

Stiles tiene ganas de llorar porque, en serio, no puede creer que haya encontrado un amigo como él. Pero en cambio sonríe y cubre la mano de su amigo con la suya, dándole un pequeño apretón. Scott sonríe aunque esté un poco confundido.

—Gracias por ser el amigo que siempre quise tener.

Scott está llorando. Como sollozos y lágrimas, y ahora está abrazando a Stiles como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y luego está teniendo un ataque de asma y Stiles está a punto de tener uno de pánico. Se siguen diciendo el uno al otro "respira", y cuando finalmente alguien le da a Scott su inhalador, y todo vuelve a enfocarse, se miran con los ojos muy abiertos y se ríen.

Se ríen hasta que les duelen los abdominales.

El entrenador Finstock está parado allí, con las manos en las caderas, con los otros estudiantes y maestros que se han apresurado allí para ver de qué se trataba la conmoción. —Vosotros dos sois la peor pareja de la historia. —Dice y lanza a los dos niños en otro ataque de risa.

\- - - 

—¿Cuándo planeas decírselo?

—No es así de fácil.

—¡Sé que no lo es! Nada de esto es 'fácil', pero él necesita saberlo, por su propio bien, y especialmente si no quieres perderlo.

—No creo que le guste, él prefiere el lobo, creo que lo asusto.

Laura suspira y se sienta junto a su hermano pequeño que ahora más que nunca parece tan joven, le da un empujón en el hombro.

—Tú eres el lobo. Le gustas. —Derek le da una mirada y ella pone los ojos en blanco. —Está bien, entonces trata de dar menos miedo, en realidad interactúa con el chico. ¡Sabes lo que le gusta, simplemente haz algo! —Ella se pone de pie y lo mira, con los brazos cruzados. —Deja de pensar y cortéjalo.

\- - - 

Stiles ha estado un poco inquieto y de mal humor todo el día porque no ha visto al lobo desde el día anterior. Ni siquiera Laura sabe dónde está. Ha notado que Derek hojea un libro en silencio, pero no se atreve a preguntarle. Está preocupado, el lobo apenas se aparta de su lado desde que se vieron por primera vez, y esto es más que un poco extraño. Pero luego ve algo en su cama y, en silencio, casi conteniendo la respiración, se dirige hacia él.

Su corazón late como loco y no puede creer lo que ve. Delante de él, en su cama completamente acurrucado en un hermoso forro transparente está Detective Comics #27 de 1939, el origen y la primera aparición de Batman.

Puede haber gritado. Pero, ¿puedes culparlo? Esa cosa vale al menos veinticinco de los grandes en malas condiciones, y la copia que tiene delante está impecable. Su mente ni siquiera puede hacer un precio. Tiene miedo incluso de tocarlo. Por eso el sheriff encuentra a su hijo durmiendo en el suelo.

Sin embargo, lo toca al día siguiente. Bueno, primero le pide a su padre hacerlo y luego cuando, horrorizado, observa cómo no se maneja la obra de arte con la cantidad de atención que es absolutamente necesario, lo toma en sus manos reverentemente.

—¿Por lo que asumo no eres quien me consiguió esto?

Su padre niega con la cabeza dándole una divertida ceja arqueada, pero Stiles está perdido en su cabeza. Pensando que había sido su padre endeudándose, porque de ninguna manera se lo podían permitir, por lo que descarta absolutamente también a Scott.

¿Entonces quién diablos…? Solo parlotea sobre la obsesión de sus cómics de DC con su padre y Scott, no cree que haya nadie más. Bueno, está el lobo. Pero no es como… ¿Podría? Oh, Dios mío, ¿y si robó a una pobre tienda de cómics para tomar el cómic que tiene en sus manos y ahora había gente detrás de él? Detrás de ellos.

—Niño, ¿estás bien? —Pregunta su padre, probablemente porque está empezando a sentirse un poco mareado.

—Uhm, sí solo... Me voy. A la escuela. Ahora. —Dice y esconde el cómic debajo de la almohada.

\- - - 

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que escondió el cómic escondido en el cajón de su cómoda de calcetines, y hasta donde él sabe, nadie le ha preguntado al respecto. Es posible que haya estado escuchando la radio de su padre más de lo que solía hacer para ver si hay algún tipo de anuncio de un lobo atacando una tienda de cómics o algo así. Pero no lobos. Nada.

Eso también se aplica a Stiles. Ha pasado una semana desde la última vez que vio al lobo. Él todavía va a la casa Hale y pasa el tiempo allí, también está comenzando a sentir simpatía por Derek.

Descubre que no le da tanto miedo después de verlo cubierto por la salsa de tomate picante de su hermana después de que un experimento culinario salió terriblemente mal. Sin embargo, lo extraña un poco. Pero espera que, donde sea que esté, esté a salvo y con suerte con una manada.

En la escuela, Stiles comienza a hablar con todos. La gente no cambia exactamente de actitud hacia él, pero está más inclinada a acercarse a él. No lo hizo en su momento y todavía no le importa de todos modos. Mientras tenga a Scott, no está interesado en nadie en la escuela.

Aun así, siempre está el matón que, sin importar qué, siempre encuentra algo de lo que meterse. Primero Stiles no habla, y ahora es la 'voz' de Stiles.

—¡Stiles! —Grita Greenberg desde el otro lado del pasillo, arrastrando exageradamente las letras de su nombre, acompañado de sus perros guardianes.

Stiles agacha la cabeza y se gira, buscando desesperadamente un lugar para esconderse o lo suficientemente lleno como para derretirse, pero la campana ya ha sonado y todos están en sus clases y Scott está en casa con intoxicación alimentaria por esos terribles nachos sobre los que Stiles le advirtió muchas veces para no comer. Y ahora Stiles está solo y la puerta de salida de la escuela está demasiado lejos, y los matones están haciendo esos ruidos desagradables diciendo mal su nombre.

—¿A dónde vas, Ssstilesss? ¡Ay, vamos, solo queremos hablar contigo! —Siente el endurecimiento de su cráneo que generalmente precede a sus ataques de pánico y trata desesperadamente de derribarlo. Mira a su alrededor y finalmente, como si fuera un regalo del cielo, ve los baños. Entra a trompicones y se encierra en un cubículo. Luego procede rápidamente a subirse al inodoro y tratar de recuperar la respiración normal. Escucha la puerta abrirse e inmediatamente ahueca su mano sobre su boca y nariz, conteniendo el aliento.

—¿Stilinski? —Stiles deja escapar un suspiro de alivio y baja de un salto, abriendo la puerta del cubículo. El entrenador Finstock lo mira y le da una palmada en la espalda. —¿Estás bien? —Stiles asiente, incluso si se está esforzando mucho para que sus pulmones vuelvan a funcionar a la normalidad. —Greenberg es un idiota, algún día obtendrá lo que se merece.

El entrenador continúa con su torpe manera de tranquilizarlo. Stiles se hace cargo de cualquier cosa ahora mismo. Casi tiene un ataque de pánico y nunca ha estado tan feliz de ver al entrenador en su vida. Finstock lo lleva a su próxima clase y le dice que trate de quedarse con grupos de personas tanto como pueda. Stiles sonríe con fuerza y asiente. Siguiendo los consejos del entrenador, Stiles pasa el día sin ningún problema, si no fuera por los efectos aún persistentes del casi ataque de pánico.

Cuando suena la campana de su último período, decir que está aliviado es quedarse corto. Sale de los pasillos listo para correr a su jeep y conducir a casa cuando escucha a alguien quejándose en algún lugar cercano. Dobla la esquina, y el entrenador ha tenido razón, aparentemente el día de ajuste de cuentas de Greenberg es hoy. El matón es clavado a la pared por un tipo con una chaqueta de cuero negra.

—Si lo miras tanto, te juro que te voy a arrancar la garganta. Con mis dientes. —El tipo está diciendo, y Stiles observa con una mezcla de diversión y una especie de lástima, -¿qué diablos le pasa?-, a Greenberg teniendo lo que se merece aunque la amenaza es realmente aterradora. Y luego el tipo suelta su agarre, pero Greenberg se queda allí, luciendo total y absolutamente aterrorizado. Entonces Stiles oye al chico gruñir y casi tropieza, porque conoce ese gruñido. Greenberg ha huido de la escena ahora, y luego el tipo de la chaqueta de cuero se está girando.

Y es Derek.

Algo extraño sucede cuando hacen contacto visual, Derek parece congelarse por completo, sin un espasmo muscular, y la mente de Stiles le está presentando una serie completa de imágenes, de recuerdos, de pensamientos que él ha tenido pero que no se quedan demasiado tiempo, como cuando notaba fugazmente que cada vez que el lobo estaba allí, Derek no estaba a la vista y viceversa.

Desde que el lobo se había marchado, Stiles ha visto a Derek más y más. Recuerda que Laura llamó al lobo “familia”. Recuerda la sensación de plenitud que comenzó a sentir cada vez que está en la casa Hale después de superar la intimidación que sentía por parte de Derek. E incluso si no recordaba todas estas cosas, Stiles reconoce esos ojos azules en cualquier parte.

Derek parpadea y así sus ojos vuelven a su color verde dorado humano. —Stiles. —Comienza, pero se detiene allí como si no supiera cómo continuar. Stiles camina hacia él con piernas temblorosas hasta que están cara a cara.

Derek tiene una expresión de estreñimiento en su rostro y parece casi roto. Un gran cambio con respecto a cómo se veía con Greenberg. Y Derek está así por Stiles. Levanta una mano y acaricia la mejilla sin afeitar de Derek. Derek cierra los ojos y se inclina hacia el toque.

—Eres tú, ¿no? Eres el lobo. —Pero Derek no necesita decir nada, cuando abre los ojos vuelven a brillar en azul y Stiles tiene toda la confirmación que necesita. Él sonríe y luego se inclina para envolver sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Derek. Derek lo abraza. Finalmente, todo parece volver al lugar y al momento adecuados.

\- - - 

[Cuatro meses después]

Stiles ahora es consciente de la existencia de hombres lobo. Su novio es uno, y también Laura. También es consciente de que es, en realidad, el compañero de dicho novio. Laura y Derek se veían completamente asustados e inseguros mientras intentaban explicárselo la primera vez que abordaron el tema, sin saber cómo reaccionaría Stiles. Pero Stiles lo entendió.

De alguna manera, en el fondo, siempre lo supo, primero Laura le ha dado la paz como nadie podía hacerlo, y ahora con Derek todo está bien. No hay ningún deseo de luchar contra él. Está feliz y agradecido por ello. Sin embargo, decidieron decírselo al sheriff más tarde, como un par de años después. Probablemente cuando Stiles sea legal y Derek no se arriesgue a recibir una bala en el pecho.

En este momento todos están descansando en la sala de estar de los Hale. Stiles está medio desparramado con la espalda apoyada en el pecho de Derek mientras le acaricia la parte posterior de la cabeza con satisfacción. Una cosa de lobo, le dijeron. Pero Stiles está absolutamente de acuerdo con eso. Le encanta.  
Laura y Scott están sentados en el sofá frente a ellos mientras hablan de cómics.

Stiles finalmente descubrió quién estaba detrás de la apariencia mágica del cómic con la primera aparición de Batman. Y ha intentado devolverlo. Pero Derek no le ha dejado, diciéndole que su pareja se merece eso y más, y si Derek no la hubiera dicho, Stiles habría encontrado esa oración en particular demasiado cursi, pero Derek ha sido quien la ha pronunciado. A Stiles. Por lo que Stiles agarró la nuca de su novio y tiró de él en un beso sin aliento.

Stiles está ahora en una acalorada discusión con Scott sobre por qué Batman es mucho mejor que Superman. Stiles está ganando por supuesto, porque nadie podría jamás golpear a su habilidad girar una discusión en su favor, y Scott está empezando a lloriquear porque él realmente ama a Superman, por lo que finalmente grita un “¡Cállate, Stiles!” más que nada por frustración. El gruñido que sale de Derek es inmediato, y Scott mira hacia abajo, reconociendo su paso en falso.

Todos son un poco cuidadosos en sacar a relucir cualquier cosa que involucre conceptos de 'no hablar' frente a Stiles, especialmente Derek, que es muy protector al respecto. Incluso a veces Stiles sospecha que cada vez que se agota por su continuo vómito de palabras, Derek usa besos para tratar sutilmente callarlo.

Stiles no puede culparlo, en realidad lo disfruta, siempre y cuando lo bese para callarlo, Stiles está ciento diez por ciento de acuerdo con eso. Pero tampoco puede culpar a Scott, Stiles sabe que es molesto; vivió en su cabeza durante seis años, incluso Stiles se enfadó a veces consigo mismo.

Así que agarra la rodilla de su novio para aplacarlo, la mirada de Derek se suaviza de inmediato mientras dirige su atención a su pareja. Stiles le sonríe para tranquilizarlo, y luego Derek mira con asombro cómo Stiles se vuelve lentamente hacia Scott y dice: —Nunca.


End file.
